Lead Me Not Into Temptation, I Found It By Myself
by Della19
Summary: Chocolate lollypop's and Captain's lips; what's a vulcan to do? I'll give you a hint; this involves K/S sex and a tiny bit of plot . If that's not your thing, then you had fair warning.


Lead Me Not Into Temptation (I Can Find That Just Fine On My Own)

Disclaimer: Star Trek and the boys belong to Gene Roddenberry, who I am not. I am only borrowing them with the greatest respect, and promise to return them in (mostly) pristine condition.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lead me not into temptation; I can find the way myself. – **Rita Mae Brown**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not logical.

In fact, it could likely be classified as the height of illogicalness as there was not even a single aspect of it that could be attributed to logic. And yet, despite that knowledge, the fact that it was not logical was not the worst part of the situation (and since he was a Vulcan that admission carried serious weight). No, what was worse was that although he knew it was not logical, he could not command enough of his will to force his thoughts away from it. And so, that was how he had found himself sitting impossibly stiffly at his station trying desperately (and largely failing) to ignore the tiny slurping sound that were emanating from the Captain's chair, where the Captain currently sat (because since the five year mission had begun anything that caused this much inner conflict was always related in some way to Kirk), licking his way through a lollypop. A large, milk chocolate lollypop.

Really, the display should not have been so captivating, as it was not the first time Kirk had done something like it while on duty; in fact such occurrence was often regular on the bridge. The Captain, though he had no problems satisfying his voracious appetites (of all forms) was also very dedicated to his work and as a consequences eating and sleeping often took a back seat to all that he needed to do to run the ship. Dr. McCoy, who seemed to live to nag the Captain had, after several very amusing attempts (some of the profanities they had used during those arguments had been ones that even he had not known existed, and his proficiency in language was surpassed only by Lt. Uhura on the ship) finally given up on getting Kirk to work less and instead they had settled on a compromise. Since then, as one of the consequences of said compromise, the Captain could often be found licking or chewing his way through some kind of hand-held snack while he was on duty in an attempt to make sure that his blood sugar and nutrients levels did not drop below the acceptable levels for a human.

However despite the regularity of the occurrence (and as much he wished to deny it), there were two reasons that this rather innocent display (in comparison to some of the other Kirkian displays he'd witnessed during the duration of the mission) was currently commandeering his attention. The first was the substance that the lollypop was composed of; chocolate.

It was a relatively unknown fact to most humans, but chocolate was the Vulcan equivalent of alcohol and although Spock was by no means prone to over indulging, he was Vulcan enough to desire a taste when chocolate was present. He had once heard a human cadet praise the appeal of fine wine; she had said that whenever she had caught the scent of a particularly fine vintage, she had always been hit with a sudden desire to take a sip, and he had considered it an apt metaphor for the Vulcan reaction to the scent of chocolate. However while he certainly did possess a mild craving for the substance, it was not that his desire for Kirk's lollypop that currently had him so uncomfortable (though it was contributing in a slightly more than minor way).

Instead, his particular state of unease was mostly due to his second desire; Kirk. Or if he was going to be completely honest with himself, his fixation with Kirk's lips. That was most certainly not to say that Kirk's lips were the only part of him that appealed to Spock; in fact nothing could be farther from the truth. Although he and Kirk had gotten off to what he believed humans referred to as a "rocky start," after the mission had progressed and he'd had the opportunity to get to know Kirk better he had found that he enjoyed the company of his Captain a great deal. In fact his enjoyment had been high enough that about a month after the mission had begun he had fallen into a habit where he often spent his off shift time in Kirk's quarters playing chess or simply conversing quietly, and it had likely been the continuation of such occurrences that had lead to the formation of his first true male friendship.

And yes, while Kirk was still Kirk; a live wire whose energy often made him tired by simply looking at him and the singularly most illogical being he had ever encountered, Spock had also found that he was well spoken, well educated and a truly competent friend. When he and Nyota had ended their romantic relationship a year into the mission Kirk had invited him into his quarters where they had spent the greater part of the night simply playing chess and conversing on a great number of diverse and unrelated topics in what he believed was an effort to keep his mind off the end of his relationship.

Although his parting with Nyota had been mutual and without anger on either side (as a consequence of the both of them being very committed to their jobs they had drifted back into their previous platonic state unconsciously and once they had become aware of it had decided that they both preferred their relationship that way) Spock had deeply appreciated the thought behind the gesture. And so although at that time he had acknowledged that Kirk and he shared a certain amount of mental compatibility, the thought of physical intimacy had not occurred to him in the least until later.

To be exact, it was not until they had docked on Starbase 12 for a three day shore leave while the Enterprise had been undergoing some engine maintenance that he had first become truly aware of Kirk's physical appeal. On the second day of their leave he had accompanied the Captain to an antique book store on the base where they had been searching for an original volume of Peter Pan (the Captain's favourite book, a fact that Spock found very appropriate) when they'd had the misfortune of running into one of the more controversial instructors at the academy.

Spock had always held the man in severely poor regard as he was known for using his influence in the academy (his family was very wealthy and connected) to threaten (mostly male) recruits into performing sexual favours on him and had he ever encountered any proof to the claims he would have demanded the man's expulsion (but unfortunately the man was not stupid, despite his obvious mental perversion).

However it had not occurred to him that the man might have acted in such a way with his captain until they had come face to face with him and the moment after he had recognized the Captain he had loudly and bitingly remarked, "_Captain_ Kirk, how funny running into you here. I didn't imagine cocksuckers like you read all that much. Figured you'd put those lips of yours to a better use of your time," and as he had finished he had shot a lewd and suggestive glance in Spock's direction before giving Kirk a through once over that had finished with a lick of his lips.

Spock had felt himself bristle as although his knowledge of slang was not exceedingly extensive he had easily figured out the implications of the man's gestures and his outrage on his Captain's behalf had almost had him breaking his typically calm persona to confront the man when Kirk had beat him to it, replying in a thoroughly uninterested tone. "Don't be bitter I was never afraid enough to fall for you threats and suck your pathetic little dick Robinson, it doesn't suit your features at all. And I see that your daddy managed to get your nose put back exactly the way it was before I broke it for trying and since I'd hate to have to undo all that first rate work and break it again, why don't you run along and play with someone your own size?"

And although he had given Kirk a truly venomous look in response he, in the nature of most bullies once they had been confronted slunk off silently and once he was gone Kirk had turned towards Spock and had said, "One of the downsides to having the reputation of being rather opened minded sexually is that pricks like him think they can get away with doing something that would be considered assault if I was a prude. On the bright side I managed to break his nose in six places and although his daddy's money kept him out of jail it didn't keep him in his cushy position at the academy where he could have kept preying on other students, so overall I'd call it a win."

And although there were a million things that had run through Spock's head in response; defences of his Captain's character and defamations of Robinson's what came out was, "Why did he assume you would be receptive to his...advances?"

And Kirk had given him a long, considering look in response before he had said, almost gently and with the faintest tint of humour to his voice, "Probably because I'm bisexual; I've had relationships with men and women. I thought you knew that," and Spock couldn't help but stare for a moment because every sexual and romantic accolade he'd ever heard about Kirk (and he'd heard a remarkable amount without even trying) had been involving Kirk and a woman (or occasionally more than one woman) and so this new knowledge was a bit unexpected.

"No, I was not in possession of that knowledge," he finally said and Kirk's eyes became the tiniest bit shuttered before he asked, a careful casualness to his tone, "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Spock?" and Spock quickly moved to reassure him (and to hopefully thaw that terrible ice in his Captain's eyes) as he answered, "No Captain. It does not bother me. It was merely surprising as I was only previously aware of your reputation as it pertained to women."

And thankfully Kirk's eyes cleared and he chuckled before he responded, "Yeah, well I don't but I don't hide the whole bi thing, but I don't broadcast it either. Sexual freedom is great in principle but in reality it still gets your ass kicked by homophobic rednecks in bars. Consequentially, most people only hear about the woman." Kirk had then paused and pulled a book of the shelf and had crowed (in a relatively quietly mockery of the title characters crow) in satisfaction as he'd showed Spock the cover with the words "Peter Pan" embossed in golden on the red cover.

At that Spock had considered their prior conversation over, but his thoughts had still lingered on it and after they had paid for the book and had left the store and just before they had reached the ship Kirk had turned sideways to look at him and had said, "And don't give that asshole Robinson anymore thought, because I can see what he said is still bothering you. He's just a bully and if you give him too much of your time you're letting him win," And Spock had nodded his agreement (because that was the closest thing to logic that he'd ever heard coming from James T. Kirk) and they had both dropped the subject without any further mention.

However in the weeks that had followed the incident Spock had found himself unable to keep the promise he had made to Kirk as during that time he found himself dedicating a great deal of his time to thinking about the conversations that had occurred in the bookstore. After they had returned to the ship Spock had spent a great deal of time taking the new information that he had learned about his captain's sexuality and attempting to fit it into the personality schema that he had been previously operating on (not an uncommon occurrence when one was dealing with James T. Kirk, who always seemed to change the moment Spock decided he had figured him out).

After many hours spent meditating, he had been thoroughly surprised to discover that this new revelation not only intrigued him, but that it also changed the way he viewed Kirk. Before he had been only academically aware of Kirk's appeal as a sexual creature since it was not logical to develop a sexual interest in a being that was genetically incapable of reciprocation but now that barrier no longer existed and consequently he was now viscerally aware of Kirk's sexuality. He found himself watching as the Captain bent over and admiring the curve of his buttocks under his slacks as well as watching the movement of the Kirk's hands as he sometimes stroked the armrests of his chair and imaging what those hands would feel like on his own skin.

However the feature that he found himself paying the most attention to were undeniably Kirk's lips; the indentation that formed when the Captain bit them, the way them moved when he spoke and the way they seemed to cling to the captain's fork as he eat were all suddenly and impossibly arousing to him. Kirk's lips were lush and full, softer and wider than his own thin, more muscular ones and the contrast was somehow fascinating on a level that he could not explain. In the book store Robinson had crassly referred to them as "cocksucker lips" and although he would never stoop to use a term so disrespectful he had found himself unable to rid himself of the image; Kirk's full lips wrapped around his cock, their minds twined together and it was that thought that had caused him to orgasm faster and more powerfully than he ever had before, without any form of physical stimulation.

However once Spock had become aware of his attraction to Kirk he had not made any attempts to proposition Kirk, because he had also realized that his attraction was not solely physical; instead he had an attraction to Kirk on several levels that after much (much, much) meditation he had finally been able to call love. And that of course was the problem, as although he and Kirk were friends and they shared the affection that came along with such a relationship he was not by under any means labouring under the belief that Kirk felt the same way and to attempt a relationship when he had so much to lose was simply not a risk he was willing to take. So, with that decided Spock had resolved to that he would simply putt his Vulcan conditioning to work and act as if nothing had changed so that he could still enjoy Kirk's friendship and his presence.

Resolve, he might add that was quickly failing as he sat at his station and tried to command his attention away from his Caption's lush lips that were simply clinging to the light, milk chocolate of the lollypop. In prior occurrences when Kirk had been snacking on the bridge he had been able to control himself, but now, with the scent of chocolate in his nose and the sound of Kirk's breathy little slurps that were formed each time he licked the lollypop in his ears he was seemingly powerless to do anything but sit and hope that no one on the bridge noticed his erection that had formed at the display.

It also didn't help that the Captain was apparently being very... through in regards to the consumption of his chocolate treat, licking and sucking up and down the sides of the candy with his tongue and his lips in a way that went straight to Spock's already too interested cock.

A few minutes later when Kirk was called to engineering Spock did not sigh in relief as Kirk took his chocolate lollypop and his aesthetically pleasing lips with him; he simply picked that moment to exhale strongly, and there would never exist any evidence that could prove otherwise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Given his uncharacteristic loss of control on the bridge it was likely unwise to enter the Kirk's quarters without meditating first, but they had previously agreed on a game of chess directly after their shift and the time it would take to meditate would have made him arrive later than the agreed upon time. That of course would have been a remarkably suspicious thing as Spock prided himself on never being late; a fact that the Captain would no doubt questioned him on and since Vulcan's were not proficient in the art of lying it was a question he would prefer to avoid entirely. And so despite his better judgement Spock found himself heading towards the Captain's quarter after the completion of his shift. Once he had arrived at Kirk's door he knocked once and then he waited until he heard Kirk's voice say, "Come on in," before entering the room.

Jim's (because when they were alone together he always thought of him as Jim) quarters were normally a place that provoked a sense of calm and enjoyment; Jim always kept them clean and tidy and whenever Spock visited he would adjust the temperature of the room so that it was somewhere in between both of their preferences, a compromise that he had become accustomed to. Today however there was nothing calm about Jim's quarters as when he entered his took his customary look at Jim and then he simply stopped and stared, because at the other end of the chessboard sat Jim, _sucking on a chocolate lollypop._ And as he took in the sight he felt himself heat immediately and it was truly only through a sheer miracle that he managed to suppress his erection until he was seated at and the table could cover his damning reaction.

Jim, who by that point had noticed that Spock was staring at his mouth thankfully inferred that he was staring at the candy as he removed the treat from his mouth with an audible pop (and Spock felt his erection harden impossibly more so at the sound and the way Jim's lips simply clung to the treat) and gestured with it, stating, "Christmas gift from Bones. Gotta hand it to the Swedes, they had enough intelligence to remain neutral in the wars and they make the best god damn chocolate in the galaxy. Want one?" Jim asked with another hand gesture in his direction and Spock managed the tiniest shake of his head to indicate that he didn't (not truly a lie; the lollypop wasn't what he was craving right now) and Jim shrugged before replying care freely, "Suit yourself. Your move I believe," he finished and gestured towards the chess board and Spock gathered his will and attempted to focus on the game.

Chess, in Spock's opinion, was a very cerebral game that required concentration, strategy and cunning; things that he usually had in copious amounts however with what seemed like all the blood that should have been in his brain currently resting in his cock it was fair to say that his attempts to focus on the game were largely unsuccessful. Consequently he did not do very well as he made many moves that were illogical and unwise and after about a half hour of truly mediocre playing on his part Jim looked up and slowly pulled the lollypop out of his mouth (and if Spock had thought he could not get any harder he had been very wrong) before asking, "Are you ok?"

Perhaps (he had no way of truly knowing for sure) he might have been fine if Jim had not touched him then; perhaps he could have made an excuse about being tired and then escaped to the sanctity of his quarters, his secret still unknown. But it was really a moot point as Jim did touch him then; nothing more than a hand on his own in a gesture of concern and camaraderie and in that instant, with the coolness of Jim's flesh on his own and the smell of the chocolate from Jim's breath in the air, Spock was lost.

He was suddenly moving almost without his conscious consent, pulling Jim out of the chair and crowding him up against the wall and feasting on those damned lips. His tastes buds were instantly overwhelmed by a wave of the sweetest chocolate he had ever consumed; more potent than a shot of vodka on an empty stomach could ever be to humans. Then as the chocolate taste began to abide, the taste of Jim became stronger and Spock decided that it was infinitely more addictive and potent than the chocolate had been. And so he could do nothing more than plunder those lips that had parted (whether in shock or invitation he was not sure, nor could he find it in himself to care) twisting the lush full ones with his own and plunging his tongue into the moist cavern of Jim's mouth where the faintest hint of chocolate still hid.

After a moment; an eon Jim broke the connection of their lips and pulled back and Spock only just stopped his moan of protest at the loss. With lips that glistened with the wetness of their kiss Jim murmured, "Not to seem like I'm complaining, because trust me complaining is the absolute last thing on my mind right now, but what brought this on?" He finished voice raspy and slightly tinged with humour.

And Spock had to pause to try and physically clear his mind so that he didn't simply chase after Jim's lips like a junky who had gone to long without a fix (because with the taste of Jim and chocolate still lingering in his mouth, he finally understood why drug addicts often committed criminal acts to gain another fix; there was little he wouldn't do for another taste). What he came up with was a maelstrom of answers and feelings, impossible to put into words and so he simply settled with stating, low and possessively, "You are mine," and Jim chuckled once before he moved in closer and said, lips against Spock, "As long as you're mine too, I'm good with that."

But there was no time to consider the miraculous nature of those words (and they were miraculous because Jim apparently, against all logic returned his regard) because Jim followed his words by claiming Spock's lips forcefully and Spock found himself unable to do more than open his mouth and allow the invasion of Jim tongue that thrust forcefully in and twinned around his own tongue.

Despite his superior strength Spock allowed Jim to push him backwards towards the bed, because he was desperately aware of the fact that all the things he wished to do (and he had quite the list) would likely be more comfortable there. Just as he felt the back of his knees hit the bed Jim again broke their kiss, this time for only a second as he quickly pulled off his own shirt and before he could reach for Spock's he did it for him, the fabric making a ripping noise as the seams broke with the force of his impatience before he cast it to the floor and brought their mouths together again.

The movement also brought their bare chests together and at the first brush they both gasped, the friction hardening both of their nipples into little points and Spock reached over and grabbed Jim's in his hands twisting them gently and as he did delighting in the moans of pleasure that spilled from Jim's lips in response.

A second later he felt Jim's hands at the fastening of his pants, but as the angle was wrong he could not get a good grip and so Spock took his hand away from those tempting nipples and batted Jim's hands gently away to unfasten his own trousers. As he did so he heard the rustle of fabric, indicating that Jim was doing the same and once he had opened the fastener he simply grabbed his pants and his briefs and discarded them in a single movement, straightening once again to meet Jim's eyes. Once they were both naked Spock simply took a moment (although every cell in his body seemed to be screaming for him to move) to look at Jim, taking in the flushed skin, darker where he had grasped Jim's flesh and at Jim's cock, rosy with blood and long and thick and perfect, so erect the tip was nearly brushing Jim's stomach.

After a moment of mutual admiration that only served to increase his desire even more and make his mouth water for something he could hardly even name Jim brought his arms up to Spock's shoulders and pushed and Spock allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, where Jim quickly crawled on top of him, covering Spock's whole body with his own. The sensation of full body nakedness was intensely heady as Jim gentle but insistent thrusts rubbed their chests, legs and groins together and the friction of his cock rubbing against Jim's own was more pleasurable than anything he could have imagined.

Suddenly Jim stopped and before he could protest at the loss of the movement Jim slid down until his head was level with Spock's chest and began to press heated open mouthed kisses to the center. After an intensely pleasurable moment he began to slowly make his way over to Spock left nipple and when he reached it he bit down sharply but gently and Spock couldn't help but moan quietly at the impossible pleasure the tiny sting of pain had brought him; pleasure that only increased as Jim then began to lap around the nipple to sooth it, ending with a hard suck that simply left Spock gasping.

He repeated the same treatment with the other nipple before making his way even lower, mapping out Spock's abdomen with his tongue and his lips, lingering over the spot where Spock's alien heart was simply thundering in response before he raised his eyes to Spock and slowly and deliberately palmed his cock; running his fingers firmly up it from base to crown and then dragging only his nails downward in a move that made Spock simply keen and shudder and Jim repeated the gesture until Spock was practically overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Oops," Jim said, and he paused, his hand still lingering on Spock's cock and at his exclamation Spock looked down to see why the delicious movements Jim's hand had been making had ceased (and also because "oops" wasn't really one of the things one wanted to hear when they were in a position such as this). What he saw made him inhale sharply, not in relief (that everything was still where it should be) but in pure arousal as it appeared that Jim's lollypop had melted in his hands and during the course of their activities the melted chocolate had smeared off, completely coating his cock.

Jim waited until Spock raised his too human brown eyes back up to Jim's nearly unearthly blue ones before he said, his voice pure sex, "I made a mess. I should clean that up, don't you think?"

And before Spock even had the chance to answer Jim simply swooped his head down and in a single movement took his entire cock in his mouth, all the way down to the root and sucked, hard and Spock simply lost the ability to think, much less answer questions. And just like with the lollypop Jim was exceedingly through; licking his way up the shaft and once he reached the crown he tongued all around the head before slowly licking his way back down the other side until he reached the base where he once again engulfed his entire shaft, sucking hard to make sure he'd gotten every ounce of the chocolate.

And again and again he repeated this pattern; licking then tonguing and then sucking, until Spock was writhing and gasping on the bed and with every touch he was sure he would go mad and it was around that time that it occurred to him that he had begun this encounter as the aggressor, and he was now at a loss to remember how had had assumed the passive role. Then Jim began another round of licking and sucking and Spock decided he really didn't care.

"Jim," he finally managed to choke out and Jim, after pressing a single kiss to the very tip of his cock removed his mouth from the vicinity of the area and leaning on one elbow he looked up and lazily asked, "Yes?" And although a million fragmented requests ran through his mind he found himself unable to vocalize any of them and so he finally settled on, "Please," his voice shaky and raspy with the sheer, overwhelming force of his desire.

Jim, instead of looking cocky at his admission visibly softened and his eyes shone brightly into Spock's as he, never breaking eye contact reached over to the side of the bed an grasped the tube of lube that was sitting there. He looked down as Jim squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it before he leaned down and gently pressed two slick fingers to Spock's entrance in an obscene imitation of a Vulcan kiss before he surged up and captured Spock lips in a firm kiss as he pushed his fingers in, and Spock's gasp was swallowed up in the confines of Jim's mouth.

After a moment of inactively, which Spock used to adjust to the stretch of the two intruding fingers Jim began to move them; scissoring and twisting his fingers in preparation for penetration, mimicking the rhythm with his tongue; thrusting in firmly and swirling their tongues together in a dance older than time. Somewhere along the way he felt Jim add another finger and his gasp at the impossibly pleasurable pain of the stretch was lost in Jim's mouth, who swallowed it down like fine wine and twisted his fingers just so in response that if he'd had any air in his lungs he would have screamed at the ecstasy. After another few moments of frenzied kissing Jim slowly removed his fingers and before Spock even had time to mourn their loss they were replaced by the hard bulk of Jim's cock which slid smoothly past his newly stretched muscle and as Jim hit bottom with the first thrust they both moaned simultaneously, the sensation more heady than anything logic had ever had to offer.

Then he simply lost his ability for coherent though as in the next second Jim began to move, thrusting strongly and slowly. Each downward thrust in itself was an impossible pleasure as Jim constantly managed to hit his prostate (he had not thought he possessed one before, and he decided this was the best way he could have imagined being proven wrong) and each withdrawal was an exquisite agony, accented by the pleasurable pain of the stretch as the flesh of his opening grasped at Jim's shaft in an effort to keep it within him. He existed in a continuous limbo; alternating between the almost impossible pain of emptiness as Jim pulled slowly out until only the crown was still embedded and the nearly insane pleasure that accompanied the thrust back in, which was the only thing that made the former bearable; both movements made impossibly more perfect by the torturously slow rhythm that Jim had implemented and refused to change.

"Faster," he finally pleaded when he could stand it no longer and in the jumble that was his mind he was not sure if the word had come out in Vulcan or standard. It apparently was the latter (or perhaps Jim had been brushing up on his Vulcan) as Jim smirked once in response and then withdrew nearly all the way out before he stopped completely and Spock nearly keened at the torture as he whipped his eyes up to Jim's and stared incredulously.

"I have a deal for you," Jim said, as causally if they were standing on the bridge during a shift talking about nothing in particular and if Spock had not felt like his skull had been ripped opened and his brain matter had been soaked in carbonated liquid he would have almost hated Jim for his composure when his own was as tattered as their clothing that lay on the floor. "You bond us and I'll go faster. Sound good to you?" Jim continued, and although he couldn't force a single sound through his throat he found himself nodding furiously in assent, the gesture nothing more than the tiniest jerks of his head.

Jim's smirk increased the tiniest fraction before he replied, voice soft and slightly smug, "I thought it might," and any indignation Spock might have felt was simply gone as Jim followed his statement with a forceful snap of his hips that thrust him deeply inside and before Spock could even catch his breath the motion was repeated again and again until his vision simply went white.

An eternity later when Spock was nearly blind with pleasure he more sensed than saw Jim lean down so that his head was level with Spock's own and he felt Jim's breath on his ear as he whispered without pausing in his rapid thrusting, his voice finally rough with exertion and desire, "Your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

And in response Spock raised his hands blindly and placed them on Jim face, finding the psi points instinctively and without his conscious consent the link simply ripped open. And suddenly there was screaming, although Spock was not sure if it came from his own throat or Jim's (perhaps it was both) as the sheer ecstasy of their solitary pleasures mixed and twined to increase exponentially, each sensation heightened practically beyond endurance.

Then Jim thrust once more, harder than he ever had previously and before the slap their flesh had made at the impact of the thrust had finished reverberating in the room he was coming and Spock vision cleared for a second and he watched as his lover lost control; face contorted, mouth open in a silent scream and those blue eyes nearly glowing with pleasure. And as he felt the heat of Jim's semen fill him to nearly bursting he saw Jim's eyes flicker to his own and a second later he felt Jim hand move to his cock and stroke only once and Spock saw no more as his orgasm, more powerful than all those had come before it combined hit him like a wave and everything went black.

When he finally returned to his body he found himself curled into Jim embrace; his lovers body wrapped around his own as they lay sprawled haphazardly across the narrow bed. He looked up lethargically to meet Jim's eyes and the love there nearly stole his breath and he basked in it for a moment before he replied, softly into the silence, "I love you t'hy'la," and Jim pressed a gentle kiss to his sweat covered brow and whispered, "Love you, too," and wrapped in the impossible contentment of the moment Spock closed his eyes and slept.

It was not logical; somehow it was better, and it was most definitely sweeter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jim was sure that Spock had fallen asleep he curled his body further around the inhumanly warm one of his love and smiled once, the gesture teeming with satisfaction, before he finally let himself sleep. Spock never had to know about that conversation he'd had with the Ambassador about the most effective way to seduce the Vulcan he'd fallen in love with; chocolate, best tip he'd ever picked up (as for the lips thing, well he wasn't blind; he'd figured that out on his own years ago).

A/N: The title at the top of the fic is the real title; this site just won't let me post it (stupid character restriction…). Also, this fic was based on this prompt from the new Star Trek 2009 Kink meme,

_So we all know that chocolate makes Vulcan's drunk/horny/affectionate/a lot more fun to write. And we also all know that Kirk's got cocksucker lips. So given those two facts I want Kirk to be sucking on a chocolate lollypop with said cocksucker lips and Spock (who's got two serious separate longings for chocolate and his Captain) to be completely unable to resist his urges to take a taste of them both combined. And then sex; lots of hot steamy chocolate love (and the anon who works epic K/S love that lasts forever into that gets the cherry on top and all that yummy whipped cream). Come on, you know you wanna taste..._

___If you're a fan of Star Trek fiction and you've never been, you should google it (it's not all porn, really!)_


End file.
